


You don't have to do anything.

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Comfort, gentle girls, i love the neo trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Molly lives with Feenie now,, i dont make the rules
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV
Kudos: 22





	You don't have to do anything.

"Im sorry" Mollys voice was quiet in the darkness, and Phoenica huffed lightly, patting her friends knee again- there were nights like this a lot, when Molly started living with her she had told herself to expect it. She didn't blame her, she could never blame Molly for her problems. Those were her families faults.

She moved a bit closer to Molly on the couch "I let you stay, you have no reason to apologize" "i dont do anything-" "You do your homework, and you be a kid, and you be my best friend, that's enough." Phoenica gently directed Mollys face up, curious blue eyes staring at defeated green ones.

"But I- i can do more! I can clean- or cook-" "Molly..." Phoenica sighed and shook her head, ruffling her hair a little and giving a kind smile "You're a kid, we're kids. We don't have to do anything."

The girl stared at her rich best friend- maybe that was easy for her to say but- "Get that look off your face. It's almost two in the morning. If you need to call Trixie- I know she's better with emotions-" "no. No, you- you're right." Molly sighed a little.

She leaned into Phoenica, who wrapped her arms gently around her friend. "I just- keep thinking of my family."

"I know darling, but you live with me now, for as long as needed. You're safe to relax here. Now- get some sleep."


End file.
